onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kashii
| }} Kashi, together with Oimo, is one of the two giants who guarded the front gate of Enies Lobby for over fifty years. Appearance Kashi is a giant who wears a viking costume, has dark hair and a big semi-bearded chin. Kashi appears to be thinner than Oimo. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Kashi is not only many times bigger than a normal human, but also equally many times stronger. As proven against the Kairiki Destroyers of the Franky Family, a mere human, no matter what the strength or size, will have no easy battle against them. Kashi and his partner Oimo are natural born fighters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 378 and Episode 265, The giants easily beat the Kairiki Destroyers. In the end it takes the efforts of the Galley-La's and Franky Family's best fighters, along with the help of Sodom and Gomorrah, to down both Oimo''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 40 Chapter 380 and Episode 267, Oimo is down, as well as Kokoro and the Rocket Man. and his partner.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 378 and Episode 266, Kashi is down. Weapons He wields a large broad axe. History The World Government's Lie They had joined and worked for the Government for fifty years only because they thought that the leaders of their clan were being held captive in prison. Oimo and Kashi were promised that by serving the World Government, their leaders would be released One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 384 and Episode 270, the tale of the giants Oimo and Kashi. The Assault on Enies Lobby They fought against the Franky Family, Straw Hat Pirates, and Galley-La Company foremen as soon as the three groups invade the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 377 and Episode 265, The giants leap into action at Enies Lobby against the attackers. Kashi falls first against the combined effort of the group who tricked Oimo into whacking him with his club. Oimo is defeated when Rocket Man, the prototype Sea Train, jumps the gate and crashes into him. The two are left as the attacking forces press forward. However, Usopp (still disguised as Sogeking), who had been accidentally left behind, hears them lament about their tragic existence. After this he realizes their leaders were none other than Dorry and Brogy, whom the Straw Hats had met during their adventures in Little Garden. He told the two the real truth and how he had met them and proved this by showing Dorry and Brogy's unique laughs and combat style. Angered at being deceived for fifty years, Oimo and Kashi switched sides and swore vengeance upon the World Government and Naval forces that had kept them in the dark for so long.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 384 and Episode 271, The giants turn on the World Government workers. They arrived just in time to save the Franky Family from being overwhelmed by the marines when Yokozuna gets knocked out, as well as take over it in guarding the door to the inner courthouse,One Piece Manga - Vol. 41 Chapter 391, The giants exact their revenge on the Enies Lobby workers. keeping the marines out — But not before flinging Sogeking up to the rooftop to rejoin the Straw Hats. After the main battle is done, they carried Sodom and Gomorrah and the Franky Family out of the path of the impending Buster Call, and manage to escape on the Puffing Tom. Oimo and Kashi later decide they can't go to Little Garden if their bosses are still fighting, so they are going back to Elbaf. Leaving Water 7 In the "Where They Are Now" mini-arc, Oimo is seen leaving for Elbaf with KashiChapter 490 Oimo and Kashi are getting ready to leave.. Translation and Dub Issues Considering that the entire Little Garden arc was cut in the 4Kids version their leaders Dorry and Brogy never meet the Straw Hats; is unknown how 4Kids would have avoided the potential plot hole that was created in the process. References Site Navigation de:Carthy Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Giant Warrior Pirates Category:Enies Lobby Staff Category:Axemen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies